Winter Love
by Venusgirl 2290
Summary: This is my second fanfic people. Draco/Harry slash.


Winter Love

Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

_Italics: Story summaries, Author's notes, flashbacks and letters._

_Summary: Harry and Draco were always happy together spending time together without regrets. Both vowed to love each other no matter what happenes to them. One winter night their love-life is short lived when Draco's father Lucius Malfoy shows up unexpectly, threaten to destroy the fire that spark the love between both the happy couple. Will they reunite to light the flame of love once more or will Lucius succeed in ruining a love that was meant to Draco and Harry?_

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry sat at the desk writing notes and studying for an exam but was find it hard to concentrate on his notes, at times being in deep thought.

"Hey Harry how are you?" Asked Ron walking along with Heromine, breaking Harry's deep thoughts but to only start back up writing in his book.

"I'm hanging. What can I help you with?" Asked Harry coldly to Ron while looking concerned for his friend.

"Harry, don't you think that you're being a little overdramatic about what happened between you and Draco? I mean come on this is Draco we are talking about and to be honest Draco is an asshole that just likes to play with someone's heart." Said Heromine while Harry balled his hand with the quill that he was writing with, thinking to stab Heromine into a bloody mess.

"Don't you ever talk about Draco like that ever again. You don't know shit what happened between Draco and I so do me a favor and take your Mrs. Know- It-All bitchy attitude somewhere else and leave me the hell alone." Said Harry coldly while giving Heromine a death glare.

"Harry, please calm down. Heromine please leave, I need to talk to Harry alone." Said Ron as a pissed off Heromine march up right to the girl's bedroom.

"Harry, I know the Draco was the problem. Please talk to me about what's been going on. You have been youself lately." Said Ron concernedly

"Draco was never the problem Ron. The students up here at Hogwarts are so far from the truth that they turned into a rumor thinking that Draco was the one that broke my heart." Said Harry

"Well if that's the case then who cause that wage in the love both of you two had for each other?" Aske Ron

"It was Draco's father Lucius Malfoy. He didn't approve of us being together and it's been a year since that fateful winter night has taken place. I remembered it all to clearly as if it were yesterday." Said Harry as Ron listened.

_Flashback_

_In the Shrieking Shack, Harry and Draco would meet there every now and then to just talk and spend time with each other alone then to have watchful eyes of the other students of the school looking on at what they do._

"_Hey Harry my love how are you?" Said Draco as he embraced Harry _

"_I'm well. Just a bit tired from all that studying I have been doing for school. I have missed you all day, Draco." Said Harry as they stayed in their loving embrace a little longer._

"_Harry, how can you miss me if have me in some classe periods including lunch?" Asked Draco as Harry started to blush madly_

"_Well I can't affectionate around you because you know that you have female students that fangirls of us that are just dying to see us makeout and the haters hating on our love for each other. So I just wait anxiously to see you." Said Harry as Draco start to chuckle a little at Harry's sense of humor._

"_Well babe you can be affectionate here with me all you want. I want to make this night special for us Harry so that every night when you sleep you'll think about me in your dreams and vice versa" Said Draco as he started to passionately kiss Harry on the lips._

_As the makeout fest continued, Harry and Draco took of their cloaks, discarding it on the floor and making their way to the bed. Gently fallen on the bed Draco continued to attack Harry with passionate kisses, slightly biting on his neck and removing his shirt as well as removing Harry's, however little to them there was someone standing outside the door listening to everything that was going on until suddenly the door got kicked open, stopping Draco and Harry's makeout section to reveal a man with a black cloak on, long white hair while holding a cane. _

"_My my what I disgusting delight this is. My only son making out with a boy who is a Potter." Said Lucius Malfoy as he stared horribly at his son laying on top of Harry Potter_

"_Father, please. Harry isn't the person you made him out to be. He's caring, loving and fun to be around with. I'm in love with Harry Potter father." Said Draco as Lucius shook his head in shame in hearing what his son just confessed it to him._

"_Draco, it's wrong for you to love another boy but it's a sin in itself because the boy happens to be a Potter. Slytherin pure bloods don't makeout Gryffindor mudbloods, especially that of the same gender as you are." Said Lucius _

"_You're wrong father. Harry isn't a mudblood, he is more then that. I love him just like he loves me and nothing will ever come between how we feel for each other, not even you." Said Draco as Lucius slapped Malfoy hard enough to make him fall on the floor._

"_How dare you talk to your father this way?! You're a Malfoy and my only son at that and you dare embarrass me shamefully with this forbidden act in front of me. You are a disgrace to your mother and myself. Hmm I wonder what story I can come up with for the newspaper to write." Said Lucius as Draco shook his head in disagreement._

"_Then you shall never look for this Potter boy ever again. Besides you're better off loving a woman then a love a potter that just made a name for himself." Said Lucius and Draco got on his feet once more and stood up against his father._

"_Shut up! Your wrong about everything. All you ever wanted to do to me was make me like you. A hateful person who doesn't like anyone who is a lower class then you and I'm sick of it. My love for Harry is stronger then the hate you portray and nothing and I mean nothing will ever stop me from doing so." Said Draco as Lucius slapped him once more and making Harry get up from the bed, rushing over to Draco's side only for his father to draw out his wand and stop Harry for coming an inch to his son. _

"_Stay away from my son, you faggot! Besides, my son is better off with a pure blooded woman then that of a boy who made a name for himself as the famous Harry Potter. More the like the famous homo Potter that dared to take a liking to my son. MY SON!" Yelled Lucius as Draco stood up and drew out his wan, pointing it at his father. _

"_You hurt Harry and I will personally make sure father that you will never see the day." Threaten Draco as both father and son glared at each other that made the room colder than how it was outside._

"_This isn't over, Draco. Rest assured you will never be with the filth homo Potter and I'll see to it for as long as I live. I will be conversing with Professor Dumbledore what you're fates waits you two freaks." Said Lucius as he walked off, slamming the door._

"_Draco, we are going to be separated my love. What are we going to do?" Asked Harry as tears fell from his eyes and Draco grabbed Harry and hugging him tightly. _

"_Professor Dumbledore knows of us and he wouldn't go against it but my father will try and stop us from seeing each other, even if it means to take me out from Hogwarts for good." Said Draco angrily._

"_Please Draco I don't want to lose you. Can we just stay here for one last night together and sleep? I want to spend my last moment here, sleeping in your arms as if this was a dream and not really happening. Please?" Asked Harry _

"_Yes I don't care what my father does to us. Know this Harry, no matter where I go I'll always love you and cherish every moment that I have spent with you with no regrets." Said Draco as he kissed Harry sealing his promise to him forever._

"_And you will always be in my heart with each passing day of my entire life." Promised Harry as both Draco and Harry made their way back into the bed, holding on to each other, and fallen asleep as the cold winter wind howled on throughout the night._

_End of flashback_

"Bloody fucking hell, Harry. I didn't think it was like that and I'm sorry for not asking you sooner. What happened when Lucius told Professor Dumbledore?" Asked Ron as Harry looked on at the fire in the chimney.

"As soon as Lucius told Dumbledore of what taken place, both Draco and I went to the office to speak of our fates. See Dumbledore knew of our relationship and how we loved each other but also knew that Lucius was going to do everything in his power to make our relationship come to an end so Professor Dumbledore had told Lucius to take Draco from Hogwarts entirely and that's where my world just shattered into pieces." Explained Harry as Ron sat there shaking his head in disagreement of what Lucius Malfoy has done to both Harry and Draco.

"Well one things for sure is that I'm glad that Draco wasn't the one behind this heartache of yours. Hey but I do have something for you though." Said Ron as he pulled out a letter from his pocket.

"What's this letter?" Asked Harry while grabbing the letter from Ron.

"No clue but one of the owls whom were delivering the mail from the great hall had it and had fallen. When I saw that it had your name on it, I picked up and put it in my pocket till I saw you here." Said Ron as Harry opened the letter and his eyes grew big.

_Author's notes: Hope you guys enjoy this story, thanks to those for the positive feedback in my story. I don't know whether I going to make three chapters to this story or more. Time will tell I guess. Thanks again. _


End file.
